A World Apart
by The Purple Jade
Summary: Ishida is invited to stay with his long-lost mother at her family shrine in Tokyo. Shortly after, Kurosaki Ichigo is anounced missing. What does a well, a jewel, and Ishida's twin sister have to with the dissapearence of the strawberry? And wait- demons exist? Rated T because I am paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N****: Hey guys! Here the first chapter. I haven't really decided who the main character is going to be, but I think that role is going to be given to both Uryu and Ichigo. Also, at the moment there are no pairings, but they will most likely come at some point once later on in the story. That said; let's get on with the story. Oh, and most of this story is going to be in 3rd person.**

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own Bleach or Inuyasha. The rights to all of the characters mentioned in this fanfic belong to their various owners; Tite Kubo for Bleach, and Rumiko Takahashi for Inuyasha**

Thoughts: '_italicized' _

_Flashback _

Normal talking: "Normal."

**Chapter 1**

The phone blared loudly, interrupting the rhythmic strokes of the silver-haired man's pen. Sighing, he set aside the pen and document he had been filling out, and picked it up, not bothering to check the caller ID. "Hello?" he asked rather bluntly.

"Ryuuken. It has been a while." A familiar feminine voice replied. The man's emotionless mask was briefly shattered as he recognized who he was speaking to, and his eyes widened, showing his shock. Collecting himself, he replied,

"Yes, it has, Masumi."

At 11 P.M. sharp, Uryu Ishida snapped closed his trigonometry textbook, having finished studying for an upcoming exam. Certain that he would score highly, he decided it was safe to relax. He flicked off his desk light, walked to the bathroom and started getting ready for bed when there was a knock on his door. Letting loose a sigh, he put down his toothbrush, not bothering to scan the reiatsu to find out who it was. He already knew. No one but his father would bother him at this time of night.

"Come in."  
The door opened, and Ryuuken Ishida walked in. "Uryu."  
"Hai."  
"Masumi called today."

Uryu's eyes widened slightly at the mention of his mother. Usually the topic was taboo, and his father avoided it at all costs. All he had managed to pry out of his father was that she was currently living in a small suburb of Tokyo with her father, who was, according to Ryuuken, a senile priest at a famous Shinto shrine. So why, Uryu wondered, was his father so willingly telling his son that she called?

Ryuuken seemed to sense his son's surprise, for he continued. "She requested that she be able to have you stay the summer with her. However, I told her no." Uryu was annoyed. Here he was, getting an invitation to spend a whole summer with the mother he had never known, and his father had denied? He was going to voice his opinions aloud, but before he could, his father continued. "I don't know if you agree, but I think three months is not enough time. Instead I have arranged for you to transfer to the local high school, where you shall complete the year. When the semester ends next week, I will drive you to the station to catch a bullet train into Tokyo." Having that said, Ryuuken left, the door closing softly behind him. As his father's footsteps faded down the hall, Uryu turned in for the night, turning the news over in his head until sleep claimed him.

Uryu stared out the window as the bullet train shot through the Japanese countryside, deep in thought about what his father had told him minutes before he boarded.

_Getting through security had been simple- Ryuuken had simply stared coldly at the guard and shown him his ID and they were allowed through. Uryu had mentally laughed as the man quivered in fear as Ryuuken passed by. 'And he hasn't even seen the cold side of him,' he smirked._

_The two continued in silence as they navigated through the station which, though it was early in the morning, was already thronging with people. 'They must be commuters,' Uryu mused. Suddenly Ryuuken halted._

_"Uryu."  
_  
_"Yea?"  
_  
_"There is one more thing I should add before you leave. You have a sister."_

_Uryu stared at his father, thinking he had misheard him. "A sister?" He repeated._

_Ryuuken sighed. "A twin sister actually._

_Now Uryu was sure he had misheard him."T-twin?"_

_Again Ryuuken sighed. It looked as though he was going to have to explain things from the very beginning. "I met your mother about 17 years ago. We were in the medical academy together. At the time, I was a loner, seen as the emotionless rich kid by many. But she was different. She was like no one I had ever met before."_

_After a brief pause, Ryuuken continued, "We got to know each other, became friends, then one day found me asking her out on a date. Next thing I knew, we were married. Not long after, she had you and your twin sister, Kagome. For a while, we were happy, but things changed when her father fell ill. It was then that we had a falling out. She wanted desperately to move in with him, but I refused to go, saying that we had a family to raise and that the last thing we needed was a sickly old man lying around the house._

_"As you could imagine, she got mad and before I knew it she was gone- taking Kagome with her. All she left was a note explaining her choice to leave and that she never wanted to speak with me again. She left you with me mainly because of your spiritual ability, but also because she wanted for me to have something for me to remember her by. It was only recently that I realized the third reason for leaving you with me was so that I would have an excuse to chase after her when she left. I now realize that she never wanted to leave in the first place."_

_Ryuuken finished his story, speaking the last line more to himself than to Uryu._

_Uryu processed the information for a few moments. He had many questions, but refrained from asking any relating to what his father had said towards the end. Finally he decided on one that would give him insight about his sister. "So... She doesn't have powers then?"_

_"She did not at the time she left with your mother, but over the past 15 years she may have developed them."_  
_Uryu nodded in understanding. Deciding he would figure the rest out by himself, he picked up his bag and began walking to the train._  
_"Oh, and one more thing, Uryu." his father's voice called from behind. "If she does not know of the Quincy, please refrain from telling her."_

_The last thing that crossed Uryu's mind as the train pulled out of the station was that he had never heard his father talk so much, nor show so much emotion. Smirking, he thought, Maybe love does thaw even the coldest of hearts._

Uryu was dragged back from his thoughts as a woman's voice rang out over the intercom, announcing that the train would be reaching the station in under five minutes.

**-With Ichigo-**

There was a flash of light, and Ichigo felt himself falling, a scream catching in his throat. He closed his eyes, and braced himself for the impact he was sure to come. It never did. Instead, a strange weightlessness took over, and he opened his eyes warily to find that he appeared to be suspended in midair, blue and purple lights dancing around him. 'What the hell?' He wondered, turning his head.

The sudden movement seemed to trigger gravity to take control again, for once more Ichigo felt himself hurtling downwards. However, something about the way he was falling seemed off, but he couldn't put a finger on it. There was a flash of green, and Ichigo found himself lying face down on what felt like dirt. Dazed, the strawberry sat up and rubbed the back of his head, which was throbbing painfully, and looked around. His vision was too blurry to make out much, but he saw what he thought were trees to his left before blackness took over and he slumped back to the ground, unconscious.  
The sun had just started to set when Ichigo awoke, the last of its rays burning into the back of his neck as he lay where he had fallen. Groggily, he sat up and looked around. He appeared to be sitting in the middle of a hiking trail, but after a moment's thought he realized that with the amount of footprints he saw around him, it must be a road. Zangetsu lay in the dust a few feet away. Rubbing his head he picked up his Zanpakutou and got to his feet. "Just where the hell am I?"

Slinging Zangetsu over his shoulder, he started walking down the road, his feet sending dust swirling up into the sky behind him. 'First, I'd better find somewhere to stay for the night,' he thought, his scowl deepening as he noticed how low the sun was in the sky. 'then maybe I will get some answers.'

:::::::::::::::::::::::::  
**Alrighty you guys- this is where I am gonna leave off. The first chapter is always a pain to write, but now it is done things should get easier. I hope that you found this satisfactory. (sorry for the cliffhanger at the end, I couldn't resist :P) Oh, and please, give me constructive criticism- I want to make this story as pleasant to read as possible. Hope you guys liked it so far!). The name of Kagome's mother was never mentioned, so I named her Masumi. I will be writing more chapters whether or not I get reviews, though I would appreciate the support. I'm not one of those authors who wants a review for every chapter, but short notes every so often on what I could improve on and how you are liking the story so far are appreciated. Thanks!**

**Ja~ne**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N I am back! Anyway, not much to say but thanks to those of you who at least read the first chapter, and a big box of chocolates to those of you who reviewed. I don't think I mentioned before but this is the first fanfic I've actually published. I made a few changes to how I've been writing, because when I was editing the first chapter (Again) I found some things that were confusing. Alright, enough said. Wait! I for got! Here is your DISCLAIMER. I own nothing. Okay. All good.

Flash backs will be in simple _italics_  
'_**Ichigo's hollow (Shiro) talking'**_  
'_Zanpakutou speaking'_  
'_thoughts'_

The well-house doors squeaked faintly as the raven-haired schoolgirl slid them shut, checking to make sure the latch was in place before darting down the path that lead to her house.  
"Mama, Jii-chan, Souta, I'm home!" she hollered upon entering. No reply. '_They must be out.' _She dropped her oversized yellow backpack in the corner and walked to the kitchen. There was a note on the fridge. "_Dear Kagome_," it began, "_I have taken Souta and Jii-chan into town to run a few errands. There is a bento in the fridge for you in case you get hungry. We will be back around noon. Love, Mom._"  
Kagome glanced at the clock. It was about 10:30, so she had a good hour and a half or so until her family got back. She grabbed the lacquered bento box out of the fridge and went to join Buyo, who was having a nap on the sofa. "Move over, you lazy cat." She playfully shoved him over to make room for herself.  
"Itadakimasu!" Once settled, she grabbed the TV remote and started flipping through channels between bites of onigiri.

At around half past twelve, the front door opened and Souta burst in. Catching sight of Kagome sitting on the couch, he made a beeline for the living room. "Neei-chan! Nee-chan! Guess what?! You have a-" Kagome didn't catch what he said at the end, for at that instant Kagome's mother entered, folowed by a boy whom Kagome had never seen before.  
Kagome was shocked at the strength of the aura flickering around him, though she moved those thoughts to the back of her mind as she took in his appearance. He looked around her age, with raven hair and piercing blue eyes, much like herself, though he wore glasses. Standing around 5'6", he towered over her petite mother.  
"...and this is the living room-" Masumi paused her tour of the house to greet her daughter, whom she had just noticed sitting on the couch. "Ah! Kagome-chan! You're back!" Kagome smiled at her mother, then turned her questioning gaze upon the teen, who was currently looking at her with the same expression.  
"May I ask who this is?" Kagome asked.  
"Ah, yes. Gomen, gomen, I should have introduced you. This is Ishida Uryu, your twin brother." Kagome stood stunned until the the teen, now dubbed Uryu, bowed in greeting. Kagome returned the gesture, before turning a questioning gaze to her mother.

The sky had now completely disappeared, and still Ichigo had not found a place to stay the night. His long strides, once so full of energy, had become more mechanized, and the strawberry often found his thoughts wandering. How had he come to this place, wherever 'this place' was? And why was it that though the road he was walking on had seen a lot of traffic, he hadn't seen hide nor hair of another human being?'  
As if on cue, he was dragged from his ponderings by the the faint sound of- was that a child crying?  
Immediately on alert, he picked up his pace and it was not long until the figure of a small girl became visible to him. Disregarding the fact that he was in spirit form and normal people wouldn't be able to see him, he hurried to the girl's side.  
"Oi." he said, standing kneeling down next to the girl, in his concern forgetting that she couldn't see him. The fact that he was supposed to be invisible was forgotten and replace with concerned as she looked up at him, emotions conflicting in her eyes, puffy from crying, before a slight hopeful light filled them.  
"You okay?" he asked. It was a stupid question, he admitted, but the concern in his voice seemed to reach the girl and convince her that he meant her no harm.  
"Samurai-san!" she choked out. "P-please- my village- the bandits! They came and-" she started sobbing uncontrollably again. "My outu-san and jii-chan and Oka-san- they beat them and said that if everybody didn't come to the center of the village, they'd burn it down and kill everyone!" she finally managed to choke out between tears.  
"I see.." Ichigo said. Scowling, he lept to his feet. "Which way?"  
The little girl stared up at him, a disbelieving look on her face. "Y-you're gonna help me?" she sniffled, wiping one of her doe-like eyes on the sleeve of her torn kimono.  
"Yeah. 'Course I will. I can't just leave a little girl like you all alone in the middle of the road, now can I? C'mon, lets go. We haven't got all day." That said, he started jogging down the road. The girl took this as her cue and got up to follow him, struggling to keep up with his long strides. They hadn't been walking for long when Ichigo saw a plume of smoke drifting into the sky. They would have to hurry.  
"C'mere." he stopped, and waited for the little girl to catch up. Once she was within reach, he knelt down and before she could react, slung her over his shoulder, careful to avoid knocking her head on Zangetsu. "I am going to run now, so hold on tight!" He gathered his reiatsu and started Shunpouing in the direction of the smoke.

It did not take long for Ichigo to reach the village, thanks to the speed of Shunpou, and the fact that he had the plume of smoke to guide him. By the amount of smoke hanging in the air, it didn't take much to convince the strawberry that it would be best if he left the girl here in the woods, where she would not be put in danger. Setting her gently down, he explained to her what he wanted her to do. "Wait here." he said, patting her on the head. She nodded in understanding and Ichigo left, pondering what exactly he would do. He knew that he could get into serious trouble with the seireitei if he killed a human. With luck he could walk in, knock enough bandits unconscious that the others got the message not to mess with him, and leave. Unfortunately, he should have realized by now that things never went simply for him.

The village was eerily quiet, aside from the crackle of flames, though as Ichigo got closer to the center, he could hear laughter. His scowl deepening, he realized it must be the attackers, for he could see no reason that the villagers would be laughing given their predicament. 'Cruel bastards.' he thought, and rounded the corner only to stop dead in his tracks.  
They were despicable, the lot of them, he decided as he cast his disapproving gaze around the scene before him. The bandits were lounging around, laughing as the terrified villagers huddled together in the center. The men had been separated from the women and children, and as he watched, one little boy tried to run to his father, only to be knocked to the ground by a jeering bandit. Ichigo had seen enough. Fierce scowl in place, he stepped out from behind the building he had been standing, unnoticed next to. "Oi!" he hollered. Immediately all eyes were upon him. Confident he had their attention, he said, "Leave him alone."  
The bandit who had been torturing the poor boy laughed. "make me," He leered, and took a step towards Ichigo, thus creating an opening for the boy, who took it as an opportunity to run into his mother's outstretched arms. The man began advancing towards Ichigo, sword drawn. Without warning, he lunged forward, a triumphant grin plastered across his ugly face as he brought his sword down in an arc that he was sure would slice his foolish opponent in half. Only, Ichigo wasn't there anymore. The triumphant expression was wiped away and replace with one of confusion. 'Where the hell'd that damn boy go?' he was so sure he had been standing there moments before.  
"Yo."  
The bandit wheeled, and came face to face with Ichigo, who watched with mild amusement as the man gaped at him, before knocking him unconsious with a well aimed punch to the face.  
Ichigo glanced down at the unconcious man before turning back to the crowd of bandits and villagers, both staring at him in shock. "So, who's up next?" he asked.  
The bandits stared, shocked that he had defeated one of their own so easily, before a few drew their swords and charged. With in seconds and a blur of orange and black, they joined their comrade on the ground.  
After seeing this, all the ones who had at least some sense fled, while those who put up a meager attempt to stand against Ichigo were quickly dispatched.  
thinking that was all, Ichigo started to turn to tending the villagers when a voice spoke behind him.  
"Well well. What have we here?" Ichigo turned in time to see a man with sharp features dressed in what he recognized from his school textbooks as traditional samurai armor. The man had a powerful reiatsu with a strong killing intent, much like that of his inner hollow. Speaking of the hollow, he felt him stirring in his conscious.  
"_**He has a weird reiatsu, king."**_  
'_I know.'_  
' _**Want me ta deal with 'im for ya? I ain't got out in a while' **_Shiro asked hopefully. Ichigo sighed. Ever since the incident with the zanpakuto rebellion, the hollow had been more willing to accept his role as 'horse,' a fact that Ichigo was relieved about. He had never hated the hollow, and now found that there were some benefits to having a bloodthirsty monster on your side. The two had actually developed a friendship, if you could call it that.  
'_No. you'll scare the villagers.'_  
'_**Keh. Fine, but if you need me, you know how ta find me.' **_Shiro said before sinking once more into the depths of Ichigo's mind.  
"Don't tell me that you managed to do this all by yourself?" The man asked, gesturing to the unconscious men lying around.  
'Yeah, that was me.' Ichigo could hear the villagers, who had been shaken out of their shock at his appearance start muttering fearfully behind him.  
The man smirked. "I see. Worthless scum, the lot, though I must admit they were loyal pawns in my raids." He tsked. Then, without warning, he lunged towards Ichigo faster than was humanly possible, katana drawn and aimed for the strawberry's head.  
Ichigo dodged the attack, adrenaline coursing through his veins. '_At last- a proper fight.' _Though he was not nearly as bloodthirsty as Kenpachi, captain of squad 11, his excitement heightened at the prospect of an opponent with whom he could stand against and not have to refrain from going all out. He felt Shiro chuckle at the back of his mind.  
The man continued striking at Ichigo, but each time the shinigami-daiko dodged easily. Finally the man lowered his sword and stood, a slightly maniacal grin stretched across his face. "Not bad for a ningen. Not many can keep up with me in this form, and you still haven't even drawn your sword. Impressive." He chuckled softly. "However, I don't know about you, but I am growing tired of playing around. How bout we end this quickly, ne? I wonder how long you can continue dodging when I give you a taste of my true power." The man sheathed his sword, and suddenly his reiatsu flared. The villagers, who up until now Ichigo had forgotten about shielded their eyes from the bright light that emanated from the man. Ichigo, however, was unaffected, though his scowl deepened. When the light died down, Ichigo stared at what the man had become. His hair, which had been shoulder length befor, now reached his waist and was pale green in color. His eyes were a blood red, and his ears had become become elvish. He smiled, revealing pointed fangs for teeth, and when he unsheathed his katana, Ichigo noticed his fingers were clawed. And then there was his strange reiatsu. It flickered around him, practically glowing with killing intent.  
'_Shiro.'_  
'_**Yea King?'**_  
'_Get ready.' _  
The hollow nodded in understanding.  
Ichigo unsheathed Zangetsu, the large cleaver-like blade glowing eerily in the combined light of the embers of the burning houses, and the full moon. The villagers cowered in fear, and a few of the children started to cry. Ichigo realized that if he were to unleash his full power, which he knew was inevitable for the fight to come would require the use of his shikai at least, he would risk injuring and potentially killing the bystanders. "Oi." he turned to look the creature, for he was now realizing the man was very much _not _human, squarely in the eye. "Let's move elsewhere."  
The creature raised an eyebrow. "Very well. After you then."  
Ichigo nodded and turned, then began jogging off down the road away from the village. Once he judged they were a safe distance away, he turned and faced the creature.  
"One more thing- before we fight, I just want to ask you one question."  
"Very well." The creature surprised itself by even allowing a human to speak to him. However, he had a feeling that there was something more than met the eye to this boy. For one thing, he had held his own against him, while many couldn't even meet his first swing.  
"What are you exactly?" Ichigo asked.  
The creature's surprise was evident. '_He doesn't know what I am?... Strange.' _collecting himself, he replied. "I am a youkai."  
Ichigo nodded. Frankly, he wasn't all that surprised. Ever since learning of the fact that hollows and shinigami existed, nothing really fazed him any more. "Soka."  
Ichigo lifted Zangetsu and pointed the tip of the lethal blade at the demon. "Now then, let's get this over with."  
The demon charged, and Ichigo braced himself as the swords clashed together, half expecting the normal katana to shatter. He was rather surprised when it didn't. He planted his feet and shoved forcefully back against his opponent, who grinned slightly as he jumped backwards. "Not bad not bad. For a little while I was worried your sword there was only for decoration."  
In his mind, Ichigo felt Shiro bristle. The provocative statement seemed to have gotten under the hollow's skin. '_**Oi, king, This guy's really gettin' on my nerves. '**_  
'_I know. I feel the same.'_  
'_**I'll take care o' 'im if ya just lemme take o'er yer body.'**_  
'_Dammit Shiro- _Ichigo narrowed his eyes in concentration as he blocked another strike from the youkai. '-_For the last time I've got this under control.' _Ichigo winced as he felt the blade slash through his shoulder, drawing blood.  
'_**Oh really...'**_  
'_Shut up.' _Ichigo hissed, and shut out he smug hollow, his attention now solely fixed on his attacker. It was time he put an end to this. He knew bankai may be a bit drastic, but he had a feeling the youkai was still holding back. It was now or never.  
"Bankai!" The shout rang through the air, and Ichigo's reiatsu exploded outward in a tidal wave of red and black energy. The youkai, much to his disgrace, found himself struggling to stand as what felt like a wall of air pushed down on him. A moment later, the pressure was lifted, and he looked up to see that Ichigo's appearance had changed drastically. The loose kimono-like outfit he had been wearing had been replaced with an even stranger garb- the black material clung to his upper body, until it flared out around his lower half. For a moment the youkai thought he had lost his cleaver like katana, until he noticed the long, thin blade that had replaced it.  
"W-what is this?" the youkai stuttered, at a loss for words. Never before in his existence had he seen anything of the sort. The orange haired boy did not reply, only lifted his sword and vanished. The youkai turned his head from side to side, trying to see where his oppenent had gone, but to no avail. Suddenly, a voice spoke behind him.  
"Yo."  
The youkai whirled, bringing his sword up to meet the strike that he knew was coming, but for once in his life he was too slow. A look of shock crossed his face as he felt something cold pierce his skin, just above his heart. A moment later his katana clattered from his hand, and he sank to his knees, blood trickling from the corner of his mouth. "How-"  
Ichigo slid the sword from his chest. He hated inflicting such injuries, but he knew that in this fight it had been inevitable." I will let you go, but before I do, I feel honor bound to inform you of my name. I am Kurosaki Ichigo. Next time we meet, I won't spare you." That said, the now Ichigo released his hold on the demon, who was bleeding heavily. Turning, Ichigo sheathed Zangetsu and started walking back to the village, his appearence reverting to normal as he walked until he was once again wearing the loose fitting shihakusho, with his cleaver like zanpakutou strapped to his back. "Ja-ne!"  
The youkai crumpled to the ground, panting heavily as he watched the strange boy walk away. Never before had he met a human quite like him. It was his aura, he realized. It felt like that of no human he had ever met. Darker, but not in the way most would think. It felt dangerous, but in a primal sort of way. Definitely powerful. Sighing painfully, he lay back and stared up at the star-lit sky, waiting for his healing powers to take action. '_Until next time.' _He thought as he closed his blood red eyes.  
_-_  
Dinner at the Higurashi household that night was nothing short of awkward. Uryu had never been a very sociable person, mostly keeping to himself, so he found it hard to start any conversations, and ate in silence as the others around him conversed, answering the odd questions thrown his way.  
After dessert, Mrs. Higurashi announced that she had to pick up Jii-chan, who was at a meeting of the heads of old shrines. Souta excused himself not much later, explaining that he had some math homework. Only Kagome and Uryu remained at the table. The two stared at each other for a while, until Kagome plucked up some courage and broke the awkward silence that hung heavily in the air. "Do you.. Um... Want to study a bit? I've got an exam coming up that I need to study for."  
"Sure. Why not?"  
Kagome looked rather relieved as he got up to follow her upstairs to her room. Uryu pulled up a chair next to her and sat down, then reached down and pulled a notebook from a book bag that Kagome could have sworn hadn't been there when they first came into the room.  
"What is the topic?"  
Kagome started upon hearing him speak. Through dinner he had been quiet for the most part, only answering questions when he couldn't avoid them and only once asking one of his own. "Uhh-" she paused to think for a moment. What had Eri said they had an exam on? Math? literature? no... Ah! History! "History." She told Uryu, and he nodded.  
"I see."

After 15 minutes or so, Uryu had reviewed everything Kagome said they needed to know. He had found everything quite simple, as they had been required to study Japan in the middle ages only weeks before at his school in Karakura to Kagome he asked, "Are you sure that is it?"  
"Hai."  
"I see. I think I will go then. Arigatou, Kagome-san" he got up to leave, but was stopped as Kagome called out to him. "Wait!"  
He turned back. "Nandato?"  
"I was.. Um.. Wondering if you could maybe help me." Kagome blushed and lowered her gaze. "You see, I was, erm, sick recently so I missed quite a bit of school, and I don't really understand this." She gestured to the almost completely blank page of notes.  
"Sure."  
"Really?" Kagome suddenly looked much happier.  
Uryu sighed. The more time he spent with his new found sister, the more she reminded him of Inoue Orihime. "Yeah." He walked back over and once again sat down next to her, then began explaining to her the impact of trade with European countries during the Middle Ages.

Finally, after many strenuous hours and long explanations from Uryu, Kagome completed her notes. "Arigatou, Uryu-kun!" She breathed a sigh of relief and shoved her books back into her school bag. "I think I might actually pass the exam now!"  
"Hn." Uryu stood to leave, as he was hoping to have a walk around the city. However, Kagome had other ideas.  
"Wait- Uryu!" She reached out and grabbed his hand. The moment their skin touched, Uryu felt something close to an electric shock. His eyes widened slightly, but seeing as Kagome appeared unaffected, he ignored it and replied. "What?"  
"I was wondering if I could ask you a few questions."  
He sighed. "Sure."  
"What is dad like?"  
The question took Uryu completely off guard.  
"He is..." Here he had to pause. How would one describe his father? Definitely cold and stoic. "Rather inexpressive, cold, stoic..." He trailed off. "I honestly don't know how he and y-our mother got along so well together." Uryu dropped his gaze. "I don't see much of him, and when I do he always has to have a reason."  
"Oh." Kagome immediately felt bad. judging from the sudden flare of his aura, the question seemed to have caught him off guard. "I'm sorry."  
Seeing her downcast look, Uryu expression softened a little."Don't be. It is better than having a father who wakes you up each morning with an attempted kick to the face." He mentally smirked, remembering Kurosaki Isshin. It was a wonder Ichigo managed to stay sane with that man as a father. Speaking of the strawberry, he wondered how he and the other Karakura residents were doing.  
Kagome wasn't sure what he meant by that, but she decided not to question him.  
"Well, I should get ready for bed now..." Kagome trailed off, but Uryu got the message.  
"Hai. I will go now. I have had a long day and could use some sleep. He took his bag and left her room.  
"Good night, Uryu-kun!" She called behind him.

After Uryu's footsteps had faded down the hallway, Kagome flopped down on her bed. "ahh." She sighed happily. While she enjoyed her travels in the Feudal Era with Inuyasha and the gang, she couldn't help but miss her real bed. "I wonder everybody is," she thought to herself. "I can't wait to get back. I hope Uryu won't feel like an outsider while I am gone..." She trailed off, and found her thoughts wandering to her twin.  
What was with that strange aura of his? She frowned. Though up until now she hadn't put much thought into the subject, she realized that it was like nothing she had ever felt before, and she had certainly felt some strange ones. It was nothing like the aura of a monk, nor miko for that matter. Certainly not youkai or hanyou. It seemed pure, but with a huge destructive force mixed in. "Strange.." She thought. Maybe there was more to the boy than met the eye. 'I'll have to keep an eye on him.' she closed her eyes and gave a small contented sigh before the realm of dreams claimed her.

Upon reaching his room, Uryu locked his door, then opened his window and gave a small pulse of his reiatsu. Good. Everyone was sleeping heavily except for... he frowned. Kagome was a light sleeper, like himself. 'I'll have to be careful not to create any noise.' he decided, though he didn't see how that would be a problem.  
He slid out the window and stood suspended in air, silhouetted by moonlight before landing easily to the ground due to the stepping stones of reishi (For some reason the shrine grounds were loaded with the stuff) he made for himself.  
With one hand he adjusted his glasses, then walked to the large tree he had noticed when he arrived with his outa-san and half brother. As he approached, the ancient reiatsu flared slightly, causing a slight shiver to run up his back. It was powerful, but strangely so. Purer than any he had ever felt before. He walked around the trunk until he found the place where the most of the pure reiatsu emanated from- a large, pale scar in the otherwise smooth bark. His curiosity somewhat quenched, he turned back and re-entered his room, quickly changing before sinking into bed. Tomorrow he had school, and from what Kagome had said an exam, and he wanted to be in the best shape possible.

A/N: Sorry I took forever to get the next chapter up- All my soccer and school work caught up with me and I had little time to write. Then of course, I had to keep going over and editing my writing until I was satisfied. I will try to have the next chapter up on Saturday, Sunday at the latest, though no guarantees. Thanks for reading and if you feel like it, please leave a review- they are greatly appreciated, as is constructive criticism. Oh, and lastly, I am interested in finding a beta reader to help with this story. If you are up for it, please PM me. Thanks! until next time.

Ja~ne!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: hey guys! Okay, here's chapter 3. Took me awhile to write- hope you like it. I've decided that there will be an Ichigo x Kagome pairing, thus creating tension between Ichigo and Inuyasha as the story progresses. Enjoy!

DISCLAIMER. There. Said it. You know what it means- I own nothing. This is solely for my enjoyment and yours.

:_hell butterfly message:_  
_**'Hollow Ichigo (Shiro) talking'**_  
_'Thinking'_  
_'Zanpakutou speech'_  
"Normal talking"

A black and crimson swallow tail butterfly drifted lazily through the air before settling on the outstretched finger of a tall man with red hair pulled back in a spiky pony tail and extravagant tattoos. Frowning, he listened as it relayed him a message only he could hear.  
:_Abarai Renji- please report to squad one headquarters at once and await briefing from head captain Yamamoto:_  
Grinning, he set aside his paperwork and got up from behind his desk.  
"Kuchiki-taicho."  
"Hn"  
"I have just received a notification to report imed-" he was interrupted by the stoic captain.  
"I know. You may go."

Bowing curtly, the shinigami fukoutaicho hurried through the doors of squad 6's office.

To avoid getting lost in the hopeless maze that was the streets of sereitei, Renji took to the rooftops. Thanks to shunpou, within minutes he had reached the captain commander's headquarters. The guards, having been expecting him, stepped aside and allowed him to enter. To his surprise, he found that he was not alone, for standing facing the captain commander was Rukia, and to her right, a frowning Hitsugaya. They looked up as he entered.

"Ahh. Now that you are all here, let us begin." The head captain didn't wait for interjections as he began to speak. "A while back, one of the hollows that Korutsuchi-taicho keeps for his research escaped into the world of the living. Urahara was asked to investigate, but unfortunatley Kurosaki beat him to the punch. By the time he got to the site, the hollow had been defeated or had gotten away, and Kurosaki's reiatsu had vanished."

"So you are telling us that Ichigo has died then?!" Renji interrupted, rather concerned. Although he didn't like to admit it, he thought of the substitute shinigami as a friend.  
"Not died, you idiot- disappeared!" Rukia said, and kicked him in the shin.

"Ow- what was that for?!" Renji exclaimed, turning to glare at Rukia.

"What do you _think _that was for!"

A tick mark appeared on Toshiro's forehead as the two bickered. They were giving him a migrane, not to mention disrespecting the head captain. "Urusai!" He snapped, a thin sheet of ice spreading across the room. He glared at the two before turning back to Yamamoto. The head captain raised an amused eyebrow before continuing. "Not necessarily. If I am correct, having ones reiatsu dissapear completely does not always mean death. Anyway, Mr. Urahara is, as we speak, awaiting your arrival to help with the investigation. I shall have the senkaimon opened shortly. You may go."

"Very well." The white haired captain bowed before exiting with a swish of his white captain's haori.  
Rukia and Renji followed soon after, glaring daggers at one another.

As he walked, Hitsugaya wondered why exactly the head captain chose him for this mission. Rukia and Renji he could understand, as they were close friends of the substitutes, but him? He barley knew the guy for crying out loud! Frowning, he entered his squad's barracks to prepare for departure to the world of the living. He hoped that while he was gone Matsumoto would behave herself. If not, He shuddered to think of the state his squad would be in when he returned. At that moment, said busty strawberry blond came rushing into his office.

"Ah! Taicho!" She exclaimed, pulling him into a tight hug. Due to his shortness, Hitsugaya's face was pressed into her bountiful bosom.

"Matsumoto!" He growled, trying to pull away. When she finally released him, he glared at her and the temperature in the room dropped.

"What did the head captain want?" She asked, unfazed.

"He is sending me, Renji and Rukia to the world of the living to investigate the disappearance of Kurosaki." He summarized.

Matsumoto bounced in delight. "A mission! Good! You haven't been getting out enough recently." She exclaimed. "When are you leaving?"

"Fifteen minutes."

"Ah! I had better go pack for you then. Bye Taicho!"

"Matsumoto!" Hitsugaya yelled, causing two bypassing shinigami to shudder. However, the fukoutaicho had already disappeared, no doubt spending the squads funds on clothing that would 'suit him.' Hitsugaya sighed, and sank into his chair. He could feel his second migrane of the day coming on.

After he defeated the demon, Ichigo returned to the village. At first the villagers coward in fear of the powerful carrot top, thinking he had come to finish what the bandits had started, but after a while it became obvious that he meant them no harm. On the contrary, he actually seemed worried about their welfare.

This was confirmed when he actually went and returned the girl he had met sobbing on the road to her parents' outstretched arms. Her father was by chance, the village leader. As a token of his appreciation, the man said that for as long as he lived, Ichigo would be welcome to stay at the village. Normally, he said, they had a priestess protecting them from such attacks, but at the moment she was away on a trip. He Insisted that Ichigo spend the night, to which the strawberry accepted, for while in spirit form he could go for days on end with out rest, the fight had drained him, and a few hours of sleep would be sufficient to help him regain the energy he had lost.

When morning came, Ichigo offered to help with the restoration of the parts of the village that had been destroyed, but the villagers assured him that they could manage. Somewhat relieved, he parted ways, headed for the neighboring village of Edo, which he was told was about a days walk to the east. The name seemed to ring a bell, though Ichigo couldn't remember why.

The senkaimon gates opened in a small side alley, and the Rukia, Renji, and Hitsugaya stepped out. After a few minutes walk, the trio arrived at Urahara's shop. Renji paused for a moment to greet Ginta and Ururu, who were sweeping the entrance, before he followed Rukia and Hitsugaya through the doors.

Ah hello there!" The shop keeper's cheerful voice greeted them from somewhere among the isles of candy and other goods. A few seconds later the man himself became visible, wearing his typical outfit of green. "The others are waiting in the back. We have a lot to discuss."

-_(Five minutes later.)_

"Would you like another cup of tea?" Tessai asked, holding the pot out. Everyone sat around the table in the 'dining room' of Urahara's shop. Rukia, Renji, and Hitsugaya had not been surprised to find that Orihime and Chad were in on the case, but the absence of Ishida surprised them. They had thought that although Ishida was a Quincey, and Ichigo was a shinigami, the two were on good terms.  
Finally unable to ignore it any longer, Renji asked the question the three had been wondering. "Oi, Urahara, where's the four eyes?"

It was not Urahara, but Orihime who finally replied, "Ishida-kun his visiting his mother and sister in Tokyo." She smiled. "We already called him tell him that Kurosaki-kun has gone missing." Her smile faltered, and a look of worry lit in her eyes. The others looked at her.

"I wasn't aware of the fact that the Quincy had any family beyond his father," Hitsugaya stated.

Orihime opened her mouth to say more, but before she could the door opened and everyone turned their attention to the man who entered.

"Ah, hello Isshin." Greeted Urahara, smiling behind his fan. "You are just in time. Now, lets begin, shall we?"

- (earlier that day)

"Ja-ne!" Kagome called over her shoulder as she closed the door, bounding after Uryu who had already started down the shrine steps. Her mother smiled and waved before she went back to washing the dishes.

"Hey! What happened to 'wait for me'?" She huffed, coming to walk at his side. He smirked down at her.

"You were taking too long."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Yeah well.." She trailed off. Suddenly she heard a voice call her name.

"Kagome!" Turning, she saw three girls hurrying towards her.

"Eri, Ayumi, Yuka!" She greeted in return. They immediately started bombarding her with questions.

"-Are you better?"

"-what did you have this time?"

"-who is this?" At this question, the three girls turned their attention to Uryu, who, up until that point had been standing at Kagome's side, unnoticed.

"-Is he your boyfriend?"

"-what about Hojo?"

"-I thought you were going out with that delinquent!"

Uryu wasn't sure who Hojo or 'that delinquent' were, but the rapid questioning was giving him a headache. "Urusai!" He snapped.

The girls immediately fell silent, and stared at him as though the didn't realize he could talk.

"Kagome is my sister. I am not going out with her." He said, emphasizing the word sister.

"Sister?" They repeated.

"Twin, actually. I actually didn't know I had a sister until a few weeks ago."

The girls stared at him for a few moments, before squealing and jumping on Kagome. "This is so cool!"

"-Just like in the stories!" The one called Eri sighed, a dreamy look on her face.

"- we should go to McDonald's sometime!" Everyone looked at Ayumi strangely. "N-not on a date!" She stuttered, a blush spreading across her face. "I mean like _all _of us. We haven't seen you in such a long time, since you are always sick nowadays, and now you have a twin brother!" She said to Kagome. Everyone agreed, even Uryu, surprising himself. Suddenly Kagome interrupted.

"Oh no, we're gonna be late! Come on Uryu, you guys!" Kagome grabbed her brother's wrist and started dragging him down the street, her friends still whispering behind her.

"-his name is Uryu?"

"-that's so cute!"

"I can hear you know."

"..."

-  
_'There.' _Uryu set down his pencil, and leaned back in his desk. He was the first one finished. He saw Kagome sitting in the back, her brow furrowed as she worked on her test. _'I hope she does ok,' _He thought, concerned for his sister.  
Sighing, he closed his eyes, only to give a startled jump as his soul pager, which Urahara had given to him before he left so he could communicate with his friends back home, began vibrating and playing the tune to - was that _Happy People_? he groaned. Leave it to Urahara to come up with the strangest ring tones. He was suddenly thankful the others in the room couldn't hear it. Standing up, he made to exit the room.

"Young man, where do you think you are going?"

"Just to the bathroom, Sensei." He lied smoothly.

The teacher nodded before going back to her book. Relieved, Uryu rushed out of the room. Once he was certain he wouldn't be over heard, he pulled the phone like device, which was still ringing loudly, from his pocket. "Hello?"

"Ah, Ishida-kun, how are you?"

"I am fine, Urahara. I might remind you though, that it is a school day."

"Is it? My bad my bad." The shopkeeper appologized, but Uryu detected his insincerity.

"What do you want?"

"Mah, mah, no need to be so rude." Urahara's tone suddenly switched from playful to serious. "It's Kurosaki. He has disappeared."

"..." Uryu didn't reply. Ichigo had disappeared? Without a trace?

"Go on."

"I began looking for an answer, and what I found was quite disturbing. About two weeks ago, a hollow that Mayuri Korutsuchi had been conducting expirements on escaped from his lab and entered the world of the living. Mayuri immediately contacted me and asked me to try and track it down. Knowing the captain of squad twelve, I decided that it must be pretty important for the scientist to drop his pride and ask me of all people for help, so I immediately started tracking it. However, Ichigo beat me to the punch and found it first. Not knowing any better, he went straight out and defeated it. However, something went wrong. As the hollow died, its reiatsu changed. Instead of thinning out and dissipating as it is supposed to so the soul can move on to the rukongai, it imploded inwards on itself. I am afraid to say that I believe that it tried to send itself back to it's original form, thus creating a passage way into the past. Unfortunatley, as we know, no soul can be reborn into the same body twice, so it was destroyed. However, as it destroyed, part of its original intent stayed, which was to transport one soul back into time. coincidentally, Ichigo was standing near to the hollow as its soul imploded on itself, and being in soul-form he instead was sucked back to the days of the hollows existence as a human."

Uryu let the information sink in. Could this possibly be the fate that had befallen his friend? And if so, would he ever see Ichigo again?

Uryu returned to the class room, his expression troubled. Lost in thought, he did not notice the worried looks Kagome was sending his way. When the bell rang, he gathered his belongings and hurried out the door.

Kagome frowned. She was betting that his sudden change of attitude was due to the phone call he had just recieved. Speaking of which, although the volume was on loud, no one else seemed to have noticed the ringing, even though they were in the middle of a test and the sound had cut through the silent air like a knife through butter. Even her teacher, who had an extremely low tollerance for phones ringing in class had not event flinched. Something was defently going on, and she was going to get to the bottom of it.

That decided, Kagome handed in her test and left the room, hoping to catch up with her twin before he got home.

"Uryu! Hey Uryu! Wait up!" She cried, sprinting to reach him. He turned to look at her when she appeared at his side. "What happened?"

He stared at her. "What do you mean?"  
"Don't play dumb! You know what I mean! I want to know why after that phone call you looked so worried!"

"You know about that? The phone call, I mean."

"Why wouldn't I have? Your phone was on high! I'd have been surprised if a deff person missed it, especially in the middle of such a quiet class!"

Uryu stared at her. She had heard his soul pager? Of course! He mentally face palmed, realizing that he had forgotten how much reiatsu she possessed.

"So? Are you going tho answer me?" She demanded.

Uryu pushed his glasses up his nose. "If you really must know, my, ah, old Sensei, called to tell me that one of my friends has gone missing." He snapped.

"Ah. Soka. I'm sorry." sounding embarassed, she looked down at her feet.

"Well, lets get going now. Jii-chan promised to show me around the shrine a bit." Uryu easily changed the subject and the two  
walked in silence back to their house.

"Inuyasha!" Shippo ran towards the hanyou. "Aren't you going to go get Kagome-chan? She's been gone for two days now."

"Nah, She'll be allright." Inuyasha said, though Miroku and Sango, who had been following the kit, saw the sideways glance he gave the well.

"Come on Shippo, lets not bother Inuyasha right now. He wants to go through after Kagome but is to embarrassed to do so in front of us." Sango smirked at the hanyou's expression as she grabbed Shippo's hand and led him and Miroku back towards lady Kaede's village.

Inuyasha waited until they were gone before jumping into the well and dissapearing in a flash of light.

Ichigo arrived at the village of Edo sometime in the late afternoon. It was peaceful opposed to the village he had come from. Drawing closer, he couldn't help but notice how similar its appearance was to the the villages in the rukongai districts of soul society.

"Can I help ye?"

Ichigo jumped as voice spoke behind him. He turned and came face to face with an old woman dressed in what he recognized from his text books as a traditional priestess getup, omplete with a bow and quiver of arrows. Over her right eye was an eyepatch. _'What is with these people and their ability to see me?" _He wondered. It was strange how everyone he had met so far could see him, even though he was in spirit form.

_**"Yeah, an' wassup with their clothes? Where are we, da feudal ages?" **_Shiro commented. Ichigo stifled a snicker. It was true. Everyone he had seen so far had been wearing clothes that looked like they could have come straight out of the textbooks.

"I was wondering if you have a place for me to stay for the night."

"And what is thy name?" the old woman asked, looking suspicious.

"Ah, Kurosaki Ichigo." He said, bowing.

"I am Kaede, the priestess of this village." Her gaze softened. "Now, If ye'll follow me, I can find ye a place to stay. Then I'll be interested to hear thy story." She said, taking in his strange appearence.  
Disregarding anything his parents had ever said about not trusting strangers, Ichigo followed the priestess as she started shuffling through the streets of the city.

As they passed through the streets, the villagers bowed to their priestess as she passed, and murmured among themselves about the strange young man that was with her.

"-look at his hair!"

"-is it natural?"

"-get a load of that sword!"

"-it's bigger than Inuyashas!"

"-Do you think he's a samurai?"

"-Probably, but he feels powerful. Maybe a hanyou?"

Ichigo blocked out their comments, though he heard Shiro laughing his head off at some of the assumptions.  
"_**Half demon? Really? Please!" **_He chortled. Ichigo grudgingly agreed.

Finally, Kaede stepped into a small hut on the edge of the village. "Ye may come in," she said, seeing his hesitance to enter.

"Arigatou. I appreciate your hospitality." He said and gave a small bow before kicking off his sandals and following her in, pulling Zangetsu off his back and leaning him against the door frame before sitting down across from Kaede and accepting the cup of tea she offered him.  
_'An odd boy indeed...' _The elderly priestess mused to herself as she watched him settle down. She couldn't help but notice the pure power that emanated from him. His aura , too was powerful, and felt almost like that of a hanyou. '_I wonder who he is? He is obviously human, but there is something a little off..."_

Suddenly the curtain swung open and a man dressed in purple in black staggered in, clutching red mark that looked suspiciously like a hand print on his cheek. A second later, a little boy followed him "...I warned you Miroku." he muttered, shaking his ginger head. Ichigo stared at the two, not sure how to react. The boy was obviously a youkai of sorts, probably fox judging from his fluffy tail and paws. The man, Miroku appeared to be a monk. "But, it is just so luscious..." He trailed off, finally noticing the orange haired newcomer. "Ah, Hello," he said politely. "Who are you?"

Ichigo scowled. "Kurosaki Ichigo." He replied.

The monk nodded. "I am Miroku, and this is Shippo." He gestured to the little boy, who smiled. Then the curtain opened once again, and a young woman dressed in a green and pink kimono entered. Ichigo heard a low whistle come from Shiro as he noticed the huge boomerang slung across her back. He had to agree with his hollow- It was impressive. The thing must way a ton, yet she lifted it as though it weighed nothing. Sango glared at Miroku and seemed about to say something when the he interrupted her. "And this fine young lady is Sango." Noticing Ichigo, she turned and smiled. "Who are you?" Ichigo once again introduced himself.

A/N: Okay, I apologize for how long it took to update. This was my hardest chapter yet. I meant to get it up on Saturday, but never got around to it because I kept getting annoyed and having to take a break. I must appologize for leaving off at such a bad place, but I was beginning to realize that this chapter could end up going on forever. Please review- I all ways appreciate notes on what you guys think of my work. Thanks again!

Ja~ne!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: and here we are again! I would like to thank all of you awesome reviewers- I love reading what you have to say, and I am happy to have such enthusiastic readers. Also, I would like to say that I have taken your requests imto mind, and I will incorporate them into the story plot line. Thanks for your continued support.

Disclaimer- I Don't own anything.

-  
The rest of the walk home was in silence, as Uryu showed no interest in starting a conversation and Kagome didn't want to push him. She knew he was worried about the dissapearence of his friend.

When they arrived home, Uryu went straight to his room upon arriving home, showing Kagome quite clearly that he wasn't in the mood for chatting. Sighing, the raven haired school girl climes the stairs to her own room, and flopped onto her bed.

Kagome was torn. She was hoping to spend a longer time than usual in her time to get to know Uryu, though she knew her friends in the Fuedal era would become worried about her soon, especially Inuyasha. Speaking of the hanyou, she was surprised he hadn't come to drag her back yet.

Lost in her thoughts, Kagome didn't notice when said red-clad hanyou slipped into her room until Inuyasha's voice interrupted her silent musings.

"Oi! Kagome! Lets go!"

Kagome jumped, startled, and turned to glare daggers at Inuyasha.

"I can't go yet." She said, crossing her arms  
"Why not? We've gotta find the shards and-" Inuyasha angrily retorted, his voice rising.

"Sit boy!"

There was a crash and Inuyasha slammed face first into the floor with a resounding crash. Almost immediately, Kagomes door was flung open, and Uryu stood, glaring accusingly at Kagome.

"What is going on here?" He asked, and his gaze flickered to the hanyou who was currently dusting himself off and muttering obscenities. Frowning, he added, "Who is he?"

"Ahh, um Uryu, this is Inuyasha, Inuyasha this is Uryu," Kagome nervously introduced the two boys, who at the moment were sizing each other up.

xxXXxx

Uryu was not sure what to think. He had been easing his worried mind by working on his homework until he noticed the strange reiatsu eminating from Kagomes room. When he heard shouting and a suspicious thump, he had dropped everything and used *Hirenkyaku to arive at his sisters door. Pushing it open, he had found his sister glaring at a teen lying sprawled on the floor. Taking in the teens apearence, he quickly decided he wasn't human. His reiatsu was a dead give away; it had a powerful killing intent similar to a hollows, not to mention it felt disturbingly familiar. Also, there were the two dog ears protruding from his long, silver hair. At first Uryu had thought them fake, but after seeing them twitch he decided otherwise. He turned to Kagome, his eyes asking for an explanation. Taking the hint, she introduced the newcomer. "Uryu, this is Inuyasha; Inuyasha, Uryu."

Uryu stared coldly at Inuyasha, and vise-versa. Finally the tension was snapped when Uryu asked, "what are you?"

Inuyasha glared back, his dog ears twitching. "Keh. Why do you care?"

A vein twitche on Uryu's head. "I think at the very least I should know what kind of company my sister is keeping."

Kagome watched, unsure of what to say as her brother and Inuyasha confronted each other. Finally she had had enough. "Stop!" She yelled. The two boys immediately snapped to attention.

"Let me explain. Inuyasha, Uryu is spending the remainder of the school year and summer here. Normally he lives with his father in a place called Katakura town." Then she switched to explain things to Uryu. "Inuyasha is a hanyou. I met him after I freed him from a seal that bound him to the Goshinboku." Seeing Uryu's blank stare, Kagome sighed. He was lost. "Here, I will start at the beginning." Kagome began to explain all that had happened and her adventures with the Inutachi up until present date. "To put it simply, I was dragged through the well by a demon and ended up 500 years in the past. I released Inuyasha from a seal he was place under for 50 years, and learned of the Shikon no Tama, which was sealed in my body until I was wounded and it was removed by the same demon that pulled me through the well. Due to a few occurances, the jewel was shattered, and Inuyasha and I were forced to begin searching for the shards to make it while once more, as even a shard of the jewel possesses great power and could be dangerous in the wrong hands. Along the way we met up with a few others who joined our quest for the jewel, and learned of a powerful spider hanyou who was looking for the shards with evil intentions." Kagome summarized.  
"Now, lets get some sleep, ne?"

xXx

The boys began protesting loudly, but it soon became clear that this wasn't an argument they would win. Uryu was the first to realize it. Sighing in defeat, he stood and exited. Inuyasha left through the window a little while later, presumably to find a nice tree to sleep in. That settled, Kagome flicked the lights off and hit the hay.

Shippo was uneasy. Ichigo seemed nice enough, but Shippo could feel there was something a little of. First there was that exotic hair. The kit had never seen such vibrant locks, and they disturbed him a little, while at the same time he was captivated by the brilliant shade of orange.

Then there was the guys giant sword.  
Though Shippo was young, he wasn't stupid. He realized that there was something odd about it- It felt almost alive. He wished Inuyasha and Kagome were there. They would help him figure it out. In the meantime, though, he would keep an eye on Ichigo. Perhaps tomorrow he would question the carrot top, but for now his priority was to sleep.

xXx

Across the room, Ichigo leaned against the wall, feigning to be asleep. He could feel from the kit's reiatsu that the small Youkai had yet to fall asleep.

Finally, somewhere around midnight, Shippo finally drifted off into the realm of dreams.. Relieved, Ichigo rose and walked silently over to where Zangetsu was resting against the wall. He shouldered the cleaver-like Zanpakutou with practiced ease, and slipped through the curtain.

The moon, though waning, gave off a brilliant light, added to by the amount of stars speck lung the sky. Ichigo stopped a few hundred yards away from Kaede's hut and leaned against a tree, taking in the night sky. He had to admit, it was beautiful. It was a shame, he thought, that in Karakura town there was too much light pollution to see the stars. Ichigo's scowl deepened. He still didnt know where he was, and it was making him uneasy. He knew he was no longer in Karakura town. He briefly wondered if he had some how ended up in a rukongai district, though that thought was quickly shoved to the back of his mind, for even he knew that there were no Youkai in soul society. Besides, all the people he had met were alive- able to see him, but alive all the same.

Also, though he was notoriously bad at sensing reiki and reiatsu, he had noticed that the air was heavily saturated with reiki, and the people possessed a good deal of reiatsu, even the weaker ones. He sighed. He was sure the hollow he had been fighting was responsible for all this, but he just couldn't figure out how.

xxXXxx

The next morning, Uryu entertained himself by watching Kagome scurry around the house looking for supplies to take with her to the Fuedal era. He would miss her- though they had only met a few days prior, Uryu found himself enjoying having a sister around. Also, though he tried not to show it for the sake of Kagome, he rather disliked Inuyasha and wasn't sure he trusted the hanyou to care for his twin. It relieved him a bit to learn that there were other in the group as well who cared a great deal about Kagome.

Finally, after the last instant ramen packaged had been thrown haphazardly into the now stuffed yellow bag, Uryu escorted his sister to the well house. He wouldn't admit it, but he was curious to see how the well worked. As he gave his sister a good bye hug, Uryu suddenly remembered something.  
"Ahh, Kagome..."  
"Yes?"  
"Surely you aren't, ahem, wearing your school uniform?"

"Huh?" His sister looked slightly taken aback "Yeah, why?"

"Well.." Uryu paused to adjust his glasses. "I don't know much about the Fuedal era, but I am guessing that school uniforms from the future really... Stand out." Uryu finished.

Kagome blushed. "Well if you put it that way.. But I don't have anything to wear instead!"

"That's not a problem. Come with me."

Kagome hesitantly followed her brother back up to his room; leaving an annoyed Inuyasha guarding her backpack.

"Alright, here you go."

Kagome looked in awe at the kimono that Uryu had given her. When he told her he would make her a kimono to wear in the Fuedal ages, she had been rather irritated, thinking it would take to long. All doubts were banished, however, when she witnessed the had speed at which Uryu worked, and in less than ten minutes a beautiful green kimono with Sakura blossoms winding up the side was lying neatly folded on his desk.

"I-is this really for me?" Kagome asked, fingering the silk.

Uryu rolled his eyes. "Yes."

Kagome squealed and pounced on Uryu, who blushed. "Arigatou! Arigatou!"

xXx

"Kagome!" Shippo jumped in delight when he saw her emerge from the well. Miroku and Sango stood behind him, looking equally pleased. The only one not here to welcome back the two time travelers was Ichigo, who had dissapeared sometime during the breakfast preparation and had yet to return.

Kagome dropped her heavy yellow backpack with a full thud and embraced the young fox kit.

"I missed you!" Shippo wailed.

"I was only gone 5 days, silly." Kagome teased. "Now c'mon- let's go back up to Kaede's and I will make you some ramen, ne? I also brought some other treats." Shippo and Inuyasha both leapt to attention and scurried on ahead. Kagome smiled at the two then hung back with Sango and Miroku.

"So, what's the occasion?" Sango asked casually. Both she and Miroku look intently at Kagome.

"What occasion?" She asked, then realized they must be talking about her kimono. "Oh! This? My twin made it for me." Her eyes lit up at the mention of her brother. "I only met him recently. His name is Uryu." Miroku and Sango nodded, intrigued.

"It is quite lovely," Sango commented, eyeing the beautiful sik wistfully.

"Yes, I must agree with lovely miss Sango," Miroku agreed.

Kagome blushed. "You think so?"

"Why yes. Though I must say I am rather sorry you discarded your school uniform. Your legs are quite nice."

There was a thwack as haraikotsu made contact with the monk's skull. "Hentai!" Sango hissed.

"Ahh, Sango, it's not what it seems-"

Thwack.

Kagome sighed. It was good to be back.

xxXXxx

A/N: whew! There we go. Sorry it took so long to get this up- I was busy remodeling my room. Anyway, most chapters will be longer than this, so I hope I didn't disappoint anyone with its shortness. Again, thanks to all of you who reviewed- feel free to leave one for this chapter as well.

Hirenkyaku is the Quincy version of shunpou and sonido.

Ja~ne!


	5. Chapter 5

Alright you guys, I finally got around to this chapter. I started it and then lost my motivation, then started it and lost my motivation again, waited a while, and finally here it is. Sorry it took me so long to update. Anyway, enjoy!

Disclaimer: again, I do not own. Must I repeat?

**_Shiro talking_**

**Zanpakutou** **talking**

_Thoughts_

**:Hell butterfly message**:

* * *

Uryu stared dumbfounded at the well. As the time gate had opened, he could have sworn he felt a familiar reiatsu. Ichigos. Perhaps he was just imagining it, but never the less he should probably contact Urahara. This was the biggest lead they had so far. It seemed Ichigo was in Fuedal Japan.

Mind made up, he grabbed his soul pager and dialed Urahara's number.

"Urahara's shop." The shopkeepers cheery voice rang out across the line.

"Urahara-san." Uryu acknowledged.

"Ishida! What a surprise! How are you?"

"I'm fine. Listen, I may have located Ichigo."

"That's excellent! Where is he?"

"Well, that's the problem. I think he is 500 years in the past."

There was silence on the other side of the line as Urahara digested the information. Finally he spoke, all playfulness gone from his voice. "I see. I will come over right away."

Uryu hung up his phone and sat stiffly at his desk.

xXx

"Rukia! For the last time, Turn the damn thing down!" Bellowed Renji. The red haired shinigami was trying unsuccessfully to get some Jinzen.

"I can't!" Rukia retorted, jabbing at the volume button which had gotten stuck on high to no avail.

"Give it here then!"

"No way!"

"Turn it off!"

"No!"

"Fine! You asked for it then!" Renji lept to his feet, Jinzen forgotten and lunged towards Rukia, who yelped and ducked under his outstretched arms.

Toshiro pinched the bridge of his nose. Again, he wondered how he got dragged into this. He got up off the couch and walked to the TV, switching it off. As he did so, a familiar beeping reached his ears. Narrowing his eyes, he reached into his pocket and pulled out his soul pager. Sure enough, the little red light at the top was blinking.

"Urusai!" He yelled. His subordinates immediately froze. Rolling his eyes, he answered the call.

"Moshi moshi."

His eyes narrowed farther as he listened to Urahara on the other side of the line.

"I see. We'll be there shortly." He snapped the phone closed, and turned teal eyes on Rukia and Renji.

"We are going to Tokyo. Leave your gigais here." That said, he turned and strode out the door, taking to the roof tops in a burst of shūnpo, the others not far behind.

xXx

It was good to be back, Kagome thought as she talked and laughed with the others. Sure, it was nice to spend time with her family, but she had missed her friends in the Feudal era. When everyone had finished eating, she started collecting the ramen bowls. As she walked to the clearing behind Kaede's where she burried her trash, an unfamiliar aura that she could not place flooded her senses. She stopped, dead in her tracks, the empty ramen bowls discarded at her feet and bow in hand. "Who's there?" She called.

The bushes behind her rustled and a tall, orange haired teen not much older than herself stepped out. Her hand immediately flew to her quiver and she notched an arrow, aiming it at the teens heart. His brown eyes flashed to meet hers. He jumped slightly, and his hand twitched towards the huge sword on his back before it relaxed and dropped to his side. "I'm Ichigo." He smiled. Kagome however kept her gaze firm. "What are you?" She demanded.

He blinked, looking puzzled. "I'm human." He said as if it were obvious.

She rolled her eyes. "No, you are obviously not. What are you? Youkai? Hanyou? I've never felt an aura like yours."

Before he could reply, they were interupted by Inuyasha. "Kagome, what the hell is taking so long-" he began, but stopped noticing Ichigo for the first time. Immediately, his hand flew to Tessaiga. "Who the hell are you?" He growled threateningly. Ichigo, slightly overwhelmed, scratched the back of his vibrant orange head and laughed nervously. "Ichigo. Kurosaki Ichigo."

Inuyasha stared at him for a moment, before snorting. "Strawberry?" He asked. Immediately Ichigo's scowl deepened.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome scolded, noticing he had struck a nerve with the stranger. Turning to Ichigo, she asked, "so, what are you?"

"Human."

Kagome sighed. This was getting nowhere. "Lets go in side. Come on Inuyasha, Ichigo."

Immediately Inuyasha objected. "What?! Kagome, you must be out of your fuckin' mind! How can you seriously-" the hanyou was cut off by Kagome.

"Inuyasha," the said man gulped. "Sit boy."

To Ichigo's amusement, Inuyasha seemed to have no control over himself as his body flung itself at the ground.

"Come on then, Ichigo!" Kagome chirped.

After it had been explained that Ichigo was human, though of a clan of great power that few knew about, Kagome finally accepted him. Inuyasha, however, didnt trust the carrot top. He could tell Shippo was suspicious of the teen as well. The sword Ichigo carried gave him bad vibes. It felt dark, but pure, and alive. That alone sent shivers down the hanyou's back. And then there was the guy himself. He radiated pure power and darkness, undermined by another aura- one that desired death and destruction. If he had known better, Inuyasha would have thought he was a daiyoukai. But, what got to Inuyasha the most was that he didnt have a scent.

xXx

There! Not my best chapter- Sorry it was rather brief, but how'd you like it? Again, sorry to make you wait so long and I will update again soon to make it up to you. Also, I posted this chapter last night then realized there was a lot wrong with it. I didn't realize how short it really was until I fixed it. Sorry to those of you who like long chapters but please bare with me. I promise the next chapter will be longer.

Ja~ne!

Note to readers: thank you for sticking around for so long! If I do not reply to your reviews, it is not because I haven't read them- I read and cherish each and every one of them. Thanks again!


	6. Chapter 6

Hey you guys! Here's the update I promised- though you must jate me for how long it took to get this up. Thank you so much for the wonderful reviews many of you left- Please feel free to do so again. Here is the promised (though late) chapter. Enjoy! And please- don't kill me! I'm truly sorry for not updating sooner.  
_**Hollow Ichigo (Shiro**__)_  
**Zanpakutou speaking**  
'_Thoughts'/flashback_  
:**hell butterfly message**:

**Disclaimer**: if I owned, I'd be living on some tropical island in the Bahamas riding dolphins all day.

* * *

Ichigo sat akwardly in the corner of Kaede's hut, Zangetsu lying across his lap and his usual scowl adorning his face as he tried to avoid all conversation. Kagome however had other ideas. The girl talked more than Orihime! When he had first met her, Ichigo was under the impression that she was a reasonable, dignified warrior. But now as he sat there, listening to her prattle on and on, he had to grit his teeth to keep from yelling obscenities and running from the room.

Shiro was not helping the matter. The hollow was complaining loudly in the back of his head about how bored he was and that something exciting had better happen soon or he would go insane. As if he wasn't already.

It was almost a blessing then when Inuyasha, who had been glowering at Ichigo from across the room leapt to his feet growling. Immediately everyone else was on alert as well. Kagome finally stopped chattering and went from cheerful to serious in an instant.

"What is it, Inuyasha?"

"I don't know. It's just, something doesn't feel right. I'm going to investigate. You stay here."

The hanyou drew Tessaiga and charged out the door. That's when Ichigo sensed it.

'_Damn it!_' He bolted up right and followed Inuyasha out of the hut. '_That idiot is gonna get himself killed!' _

xXx

Inuyasha followed the unknown aura until he came to a clearing. Growling, he stepped out of the trees. Nothing. In frustration, he turned to head back when a bone chilling roar pierced the air. Wheeling, he found himself with a hideous Youkai. It had a long, insectlike body with a strange mask like face with glowing yellow eyes. He blinked once then smirked, anticipating how it would feel to end this lesser demon. The Youkai lunged towards him, and to his surprise spoke, its voice raspy and hollow.

"You have a tasty looking soul. I shall enjoy eating it."

"Keh. As if I'd let you." Inuyasha replied cockily, though slightly confused. 'Since when have youkai eaten souls?' Shrugging it off, he brandished tessaiga at the offending creature. "Take this- kaze no kizu!"

The attack shot towards the Youkai, hitting the creature square in the chest. However, to his surprise and mild horror, the blast seemed to waver, before imploding on itself.

"You idiot." The Youkai hissed. "A demonic attack such as yours does nothing to hurt me. If anything, it has only added to my own strength."

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes, and sheathed Tessaiga. Without so much of a flinch, he raked his claws through his own arm, drawing blood. A feral sneer Plastered on his face, he lunged towards the youkai, brandishing his blood drenched claws.

"Blades of blood!" He snarled. The youkai yowled in pain as the attack slashed through its thick hide, and Inuyasha smirked in satisfication. "You should think twice before messing with one more powerful than you." He gloated. His victory was short lived however, for deep wound he had inflicted was quickly healing, and soon all that was left was a long, pale scratch on the youkai's skin.  
"Now you've made me mad." It growled. "Your death will be painful." That said, the masked youkai let out a bloodchilling howl and rushed at the unsuspecting hanyou, jaws agape.

Inuyasha lept back as the youkai swung its massive scorpion like tail at him, the barb narrowly missing his arm. Growling, the hanyou landed in a crouch and prepared to make an attack of his own.

When the strange youkai struck again, he launched himself at its strange mask like face. However, he hadn't realized how fast its taill was. Inuyasha suddenly found himself halted in mid air inches from his opponents face, a sharp pain emmenating from his chest. Glancing down, he saw the stinger lodged between his ribs, the dark crimson of blood already staining his robe of the fire rat. A sudden urge to close his eyes struck him, and though he fought valiantly to keep conscious, it was a loosing battle as already he could feel the youkais venom spreading through his veins.

As blackness claimed him, Inuyasha was faintly aware of an undistinguishable shout and a flare of unmistakable power.

xXx

Ichigo mentally cursed as he saw the hanyou slip into unconsciousness.

"Dammit!" He hissed. Grabbing his zanpakutou's familiar hilt, he lept into action.

"Getsuga Tensho!"

The hollow seemed to sense the new threat, for at the last moment it dodged the lethal strike, sending the unconscious Inuyasha flying into a near by tree.

"Well well well. Look what we have here. A little shinigami playing the hero." It chortled, it's voice raspy. "Let me tell you this boy. You'll need more than that pathetic energy blast to defeat me."

Tail thrashing menacingly, it scuttled towards the strawberry and lunged, stinger aimed at his heart. Ichigo raised Zangetsu moments before impact and blocked the blow, his feet sliding back a few inches with the effort. Using the force of the hollows attack to his advantage, the substitute shinigami lept backwards and landed a few feet away in a crouch. The hollow however was not as lucky. Balance thrown off, it stumbled, creating an opening which Ichigo readily took.

In a flash of shūnpo he was in front of it. Not wasting a moment, he unleashed another getsuga, this one true to its mark. The hollow could only watch in disbelief and fear as the red and black energy blade sliced through air and struck home, shattering its mask.

"I-impossible!" The hollow hissed as pieces of its mask crumbled away. "Curse you, sh-" the hollows dying cry was cut off as it crumbled into nothing.

"**_Nice going there king. Fer a while there I thought we were screwed._**" Shiro, supportive as always, congratulated.

"_Gee, thanks. Good to know you have faith in me_." Ichigo replied, sarcasm evident in his voice as he sheathed Zangetsu.

"**_Aww what gave it _****_away?_**"

Before Ichigo could retort, Zangetsu butted in. "**Ichigo. Aren't you forgetting something?"**

_"Old man Zangestsu_!?" Ichigo wondered, surprised. The zanpakutou rarely interrupted his and Shiro's mental conversations.

"**_Nah_** **_it's the Easter Bunny_**."

Shiro's snide remark was pointedly ignored by the other two.

"**You must attend to Inuyasha. It looks as though the hollow's venom is spreading quickly through his body despite his healing abilities**."

'Ahh, _sure_.' Ichigo stammered before regaining his composure. Turning he shūnpoed to where the hanyou had fallen and knelt by his side.

The wound was deep. That much could be said just by looking at the amount of blood pooling around Inuyasha's limp form. Ichigo furrowed his brows, unsure of what to do. He knew he had to stop the bleeding, but from there he was unsure of what to do. Surprising really as his dad was a doctor.

He was saved from the dilemma when a gasp sounded behind him. Ichigo turned and saw the rest of the inutachi assembled behind him, dressed for battle aside from Shippo, who hovered behind the slayer, Sango's legs with the two tailed demon cat.

"What happened to him?!" Kagome's asked, alarmed. Handing her bow and arrows to Sango she hurried to join Ichigo kneeling by Inuyasha's side, taking immediate control as Ichigo explained the battle and how Inuyasha had been poisoned by the scorpion-like hollow, though he called it a youkai so as not to create suspicion.

When Kagome's had cleaned and dressed Inuyasha's wound as best she could with limited supplies, the group returned to Kaede's hut, a still unconscious inuhanyou draped uncermoniously over Ichigo's shoulder.

xXx

That night Kagome was unusually quiet at dinner. As Sango, Miroku and Shippo, having found more trust for Ichigo after the strawberry haired swordsman proved his worth in battle chatted, she found her thoughts drifting to the minutes after Inuyasha had gone dashing out the door.

"_Do you suppose we should follow them?" Sango asked. _

_"No. We'll wait a few minutes. I'm sure they can take care of whatever it is. Though Kurosaki-San doesn't have my complete trust yet, I doubt he will harm Inuyasha." Miroku suggested, having one of his rare wise moments. The two girls exchanged looks before the lechersome monk added, "besides. I could use some quality time with two lovely ladies such as yourselves." _

_A thunk resonated off the walls of the hut as haraikotsu came into contact with the hentai's head._

_"Ow, Sango my love you know I was only teasing." Miroku whined._

_Thwack. The great boomerang once again slammed into his head, though thee slayer wielding it wore a faint a smile on her lips._

_The 'monk-bashing' was cut short when a bone-chilling roar pierced the air, causing the inhabitants of the hut to freeze._

_"I think now would be time to go." Kagome said, arming herself with her trusty bow and running out the door, the others on her heels._

_~time skip~_

_After ten minutes or so of running through the undergrowth, they sounds of a battle grew closer. Suddenly a shriek cut through the air, causing the group to pause in their tracks. _

_"I-impossible! Curse you, sh-" the wail was then cut short, and the Inutachi burst into clearing in time to see the insect-like youkai dissolve as if it had been purified, while Ichigo knelt next to Inuyasha to check his wound._

Kagome frowned. The way Ichigo had 'purified' the youkai when he claimed to be a skilled, yet very human mercenary didn't make sense, and put more holes in his already gappy story. He was keeping something from them, and she was going to figure out what it was.

xXx

"Good bye, Uryu!" Masumi called as she, Souta, and his grandfather left.

"Don't forget what I told you about using those sutras to keep away evil spirits while we are gone!" The old man called as the door closed. Uryu looked down at the slightly rumpled papers in his hand before shoving them in his pocket. As if he would need them. He smiled despite himself. He had to admit, been lucky in the grandfather department.

Returning to his room he retrieved his Quincy clothes and bangle from the bottom drawer of his wardrobe. He had an hour or so to burn before Urahara had said he would come, but the shopkeeper was notorious for being late so he wouldn't be surprised if he arrived an hour or so after that.

Uryu climbed out of his window and lept to the ground below. He then re-adjusted his glasses and strode to the forest in back of the shrine. The shrine was closed today, and as his family had left, he had the place to himself. Uryu took the bangle in his hand, and immediately the huge energy bow he was so used to fighting with appeared in his hand. He drew back the string and watched with satisfication as the reishi in the air condensed into an arrow. Holding the string taught for a moment he took aim and released the arrow with a swoosh.

"Your aim is improving I see." A deep masculine voice teased from behind him.

Uryu whirled, a new arrow notched and aimed at the heart of- a black cat.

"Yuroichi?" He asked surprised, and lowered the bow. A grin stretched across the cats face.

"Yo."

"Where is Urahara?" Uryu questioned.

"Right here." The said shopkeeper stepped from behind a tree, his hat dipping low over his eyes and green coat billowing. "Now, you said you had a well to show us, ne?"

Uryu nodded and began to lead the two towards the old well house. As they were passing the Goshinboku, Rukia's distinctive voice rang through the air.

"Renji you baka! You can't just go barging into people's houses!"

Uryu turned to Urahara, eyebrow raised. "Just how many others did you bring along?"

xXx

~later in the feudal era~  
Four black clad figures lept through the trees, there movements a blur. Upon reaching a clearing, they stopped, tensing for the battle to come.  
"This is where it-" the figure who had spoken paused and frowned. "Was." He finished, relaxing slightly. The others followed his lead. "It appears we were to late in getting here. Someone else has done the job already."  
"But, sir-" a hesitant voice rang out. "The captain commander specifically ordered squad 6 on this mission."

"I know. And that is what bothers me. Come, let's report back to the sereitei. I am sure the central 46 will want to here of this."

* * *

A/N: okay, yes I am leaving off on a cliffhanger. Don't worry, I will update again, though I can't guarantee it will be soon. So how was it? It took a while, my apologies, but hopefully it was worth reading. Thank you again to my loyal followers!

ja-ne!


End file.
